Echelon
thumb|right|350px|Stations d'interception du Réseau Echelon situées à [[Menwith Hill (Royaume-Uni).]] thumb|225px|Pays participant au [[UKUSA|traité UKUSA ]] Echelon est un nom de code utilisé pendant de nombreuses années par les services de renseignements des États-Unis pour désigner une base d'interception des satellites commerciaux. Par extension, le Réseau Echelon désigne le système mondial d'interception des communications privées et publiques (SIGINT), élaboré par les États-Unis, le Royaume-Uni, le Canada, l’Australie et la Nouvelle-Zélande dans le cadre du traité UKUSA. Le réseau Echelon est géré conjointement par les services de renseignements des États membres du UKUSA : * la NSA (National Security Agency) pour les États-Unis qui en est le principal contributeur et utilisateur ; * le GCHQ (Government Communications Headquarters) pour le Royaume-Uni ; * le CST (Centre de la sécurité des télécommunications) pour le Canada ; * la DSD (Defence Signals Directorate) pour l'Australie ; * le GCSB (Government Communications Security Bureau) pour la Nouvelle-Zélande. C’est un réseau global, appuyé par des satellites artificiels, de vastes bases d’écoutes situées aux États-Unis, au Canada (à Leitrim), au Royaume-Uni (à Morwenstow), en Australie (à Pine Gap) et en Nouvelle-Zélande (à Waihopai), des petites stations d'interception dans les ambassades, et le sous-marin de classe Seawolf USS Jimmy Carter, entré en service en 2005 pour écouter les câbles sous-marins de télécommunications. Il intercepte les télécopies, les communications téléphoniques, les courriels et, grâce à un puissant réseau d’ordinateurs, est capable de trier en fonction de certains termes les communications écrites et, à partir de l’intonation de la voix, les communications orales. Bien que plusieurs autres pays aient mis en place des systèmes similaires, comme le système surnommé Frenchelon en France, il reste aujourd’hui le plus puissant des systèmes d'écoute. Ces réseaux peuvent être utilisés pour des actions militaires, politiques ou commerciales. Il aurait été utilisé pour faire gagner des contrats à des compagnies américaines, face à ses concurrents, comme Boeing contre Airbus. personnes, dont Américains, travaillent sur la base du Yorkshire au Royaume-Uni, la plus grosse hors des États-Unis. Les militantes du Women Peace Camp sont entrées plusieurs fois dans cette base, ont volé des documents et ont diffusé des informations au sujet d'Echelon. Toutes les informations récoltées par le réseau Echelon sont analysées au quartier général de la NSA à Fort George G. Meade (Maryland, États-Unis). Histoire Les origines d’Echelon dans le traité UKUSA En 1943, les États-Unis et le Royaume-Uni, alors engagés dans la Seconde Guerre mondiale, signent un accord de coopération dans l’interception des communications, l'accord Brusa. La machine Enigma, fleuron de la cryptographie nazie, ne résiste pas à cette alliance. Pour pérenniser cette entente au sortir de la guerre, ces deux pays signent en 1947 le traité UKUSA (United-Kingdom – United States of America). Ils sont rapidement rejoints par le Canada, l’Australie et la Nouvelle-Zélande. Des pays tiers (l'Allemagne, la Norvège, la Turquie) signent ensuite des traités SIGINT avec les Etats-Unis, bénéficiant ainsi d'un accès restreint au réseau UKUSA Rapport IC 2000 (Interception Capabilities 2000) publié pour le Parlement européen par le Bureau d'Evaluation des Options Techniques et Scientifiques (STOA), et publié et traduit in Duncan Campbell, Surveillance électronique planétaire, Editions Allia, Paris, 2005, p.17-24 spécifiquement sur l'UKUSA . Le développement Echelon pendant la guerre froide Pendant les premières années, les pays membres de l'UKUSA se sont cantonnés à l’interception des messages entrant et sortant de leurs territoires respectifs et à l’écoute de certains pays limitrophes. Mais dans le cadre de la guerre froide, ils développent rapidement des outils plus performants, et à plus grand rayon d’action. Au milieu des années 1970, la première base Echelon voit le jour aux États-Unis. Elle sera la première d’un vaste réseau qui couvre aujourd’hui la Terre entière. Son nom est P415, mais il est plus connu sous le nom de Réseau Echelon. Plusieurs pays tiers rejoindront cette alliance – tels que l’Allemagne, la Norvège, la Turquie ou la Corée du Sud . Ils n’auront toutefois qu’une importance secondaire, les cinq principaux pays de cette coalition se partageant les informations recueillies, sélectionnant celles auxquelles peuvent accéder les autres États membres et décidant quelles personnes, entreprises, ou États doivent être la cible du réseau. Dévoilement du réseau Echelon Ce réseau est resté totalement inconnu du grand public pendant plus de 40 ans. Ce n’est qu’en 1988 qu’un journaliste écossais, Duncan Campbell, dévoile le projet Echelon, dans un article intitulé Somebody's listening''Duncan Campbell, ''Somebody's listening, dans The New Statesman, 12 août 1988, pages 10-12. À l'époque, celle-ci ne fait pas grand bruit et les médias s'y intéressent peu. En 1995, le gouvernement canadien reconnaît l'existence d'une collaboration internationale dans l'échange de renseignements extérieurs, suivi en mars 1999 par l'Australie qui affirme que son gouvernement « coopère effectivement avec des organisations équivalentes d'espionnage des signaux outre-mer sous l'égide de l'alliance UKUSA ». En 1996, le journaliste néo-zélandais Nicky Hager publie son livre Secret Power, détaillant la participation néo-zélandaise au réseau. Parallèlement, les affaires d’espionnage économique se multiplient (Thomson-CSF, Airbus, AT&T, etc.). Trois ans plus tard, les premières preuves écrites sont découvertes par des chercheurs de l’université George Washington (Washington). Deux documents déclassifiés par la NSA ont été découverts, l’un datant du qui précise la mission du centre de surveillance électronique de Sugar Grove en Virginie, l’autre du relatant l’activation de certains centres d’interception sur les bases aériennes américaines. La NSA a toujours nié cette alliance. Le Parlement européen demande ensuite au STOA un rapport sur l'existence d'Echelon, rédigé par Duncan Campbell. Les affaires connues d'espionnages Espionnage contre des personnes 1945-1973 Opération SHAMROCK À partir de 1945, la NSA a obtenu systématiquement des bureaux des principales entreprises américaines de télégraphie (RCA Global, ITT World Communications, Western Union) l’accès aux messages câblés Duncan Campbell, op.cit., p.37 . C’est le début de l’opération SHAMROCK qui dura près de 30 ans. De 1966 à 1973, la circulation totale de télégrammes aux États-Unis était d’environ 72 millions de messages par an. Selon la commission Church du Sénat américain, les analystes de la NSA en sélectionnaient environ 1,8 million, soit 1 sur 40, pour les exploiter avec l’aide des autres agences américaines. Les diverses agences américaines établissent des listes de nom, qu'elles transmettent à la NSA afin que leurs communications soient surveillées. Ces listes incluaient le nom de 450 Américains et étrangers, considérés par le Bureau des Narcotiques et des Drogues Dures comme des trafiquants de drogue; de Américains et de étrangers, classés par le FBI comme « agitateurs publics » ou terroristes; et de 30 organisations américaines et 700 étrangers désignés comme extrémistes par la CIA Duncan Campbell, op.cit., p.38. 1967-1975 Opération MINARET À partir de 1967, l’opération MINARET débute. Les pacifistes (contre la guerre du Viêt Nam), les militants pour l’égalité des droits civiques (Martin Luther King, Malcolm X, Jane Fonda…) sont mis systématiquement sur écoute. Pour légitimer leurs actions les différentes agences américaines ont volontairement porté des accusations à leur encontre. Le , le lieutenant-général Lew Allen directeur de la NSA, reconnaît devant la commission Pike de la chambre des Représentants que : « La NSA intercepte systématiquement les communications internationales, les appels téléphoniques comme les messages câblés » Duncan Campbell, op.cit., p.38 . Il reconnaissait également que des messages adressés à des citoyens américains ou émanant d’eux avaient été illégalement interceptés dans le processus destiné à rassembler des renseignements concernant l’étranger. En , Abdeen M. Jabara, avocat de Détroit, intenta un procès au FBI Duncan Campbell, op.cit., p.39 . Il devint le premier et le seul Américain à provoquer la révélation de l’étendue de la surveillance exercée sur lui par la NSA. Entre 1967 et 1973, la NSA avait procuré au FBI le contenu de six appels téléphoniques et télégrammes passés à l’étranger par cet homme. Celui-ci apprit également que la NSA avait transmis des renseignements le concernant à treize agences fédérales américaines et à trois gouvernements étrangers. Il obtint temporairement qu’il soit interdit à la NSA d’écouter ses communications, et la destruction du matériel et des dossiers le concernant. Quelques années plus tard le dossier fut classé sans suite. Espionnage économique * 1994 Airbus - McDonnell Douglas, vente d’avions à la Saudi Arabian Airlines ; * 1994 Enercon, vol d’éléments techniques pour la constructions d’éoliennes ; * 1994 Thomson CSF - Raytheon, interception des offres de l’entreprise française pour la construction d’un système de surveillance de la forêt amazonienne ; * 1994 Accord général sur les tarifs douaniers et le commerce (GATT), interception des courriels des représentants européens ; * 2002 Parlement européen, connaissance du mode de cryptage des données du Parlement depuis plusieurs années. Lutte contre la criminalité * 1992 : Il aurait permis d'espionner José Ignacio López de Arriortua, un cadre de General Motors parti chez Volkswagen en 1992 avec des documents secrets (Lopez a été reconnu coupable par contumace en par un jury fédéral des États-Unis) Série d'articles du New York Times. * 2007 : Lors de l'enlèvement de la fillette Madeleine McCann au Portugal, Scotland Yard aurait eu recours au réseau Echelon par l’intermédiaire du Government Communications Headquarters [http://www.cf2r.org/fr/article/article-reseau-Echelon-au-secours-de-Maddie-3-90.php Le réseau Echelon au secours de Maddie, Alain Charret, Centre français de recherche sur le renseignement]. Les opposants Jam Echelon Day En 1999, un groupe d’« hacktivists » lance une campagne de mobilisation contre le système ECHELON en tirant parti de son prétendu point faible : son dictionnaire de mots-clés. Le est déclaré comme étant le « Jam Echelon Day », la journée d’engorgement du réseau ECHELON. Les internautes sont invités à ajouter à tous leurs messages électroniques une liste de mots-clés propres à faire réagir le système de tri. Selon les militants, le système d’écoutes pourrait alors être submergé par la masse de messages à traiter. Mais bien vite cette affirmation est mise en doute. William Knowlse qui fut le premier à préparer une liste de mots-clés dès 1998 déclare « J’ai amassé ces mots-clés au fil de mes lectures, sans vraiment penser à déstabiliser les services secrets … Je doute qu’une liste vieille de plus de deux ans puisse créer des ennuis à la NSA ». Duncan Campbell, spécialiste du réseau ECHELON, ajoutera même « Il suffit aux employés de la NSA de demander à leurs ordinateurs d’ignorer les messages contenant plus d’une dizaine de mots-clés. Le réseau ECHELON serait alors protégé et ne subirait aucun engorgement ». En 2001, l’action est relancée avec un but plus informatif. Son principal objectif est de faire comprendre aux citoyens que la liberté de pensée et d’expression est menacée. Le second objectif est de fournir des avis, des logiciels pour sécuriser les communications des entreprises et des particuliers. Cependant le message passe mal, et a des difficultés à sortir d’un cocon d’internautes spécialisés. Women Peace Camp à Menwith Hill (Royaume-Uni) Menwith Hill, dans le Yorkshire, au Royaume-Uni, est la plus grande base (F83) du réseau ECHELON. Près de personnes y travaillent dont plus de Américains Duncan Campbell, BT condemned for listing cables to US sigint station, 4 septembre 1997 . La base F83 a pour fonction principale la collecte et le traitement des données des satellites SIGINT; sa seconde fonction majeure (MOONPENNY) consiste à intercepter les données des satellites civils ou militaires d'autres pays. Gérée en collaboration avec le GCHQ britannique, elle est sous l'autorité de la NSA. Depuis au moins 1975, la Post Office britannique (désormais British Telecom, BT) branchait des câbles par lesquels transitaient les appels téléphoniques internationaux émis depuis le Royaume-Uni vers Menwith Hill. En 1992, un nouveau câble optique par lequel pouvait transiter plus de 100 000 appels téléphoniques a été dévié vers Menwith Hill par BT. Un groupe de femmes, la Women Peace Camp, âgées en moyenne de plus de 60 ans, s'oppose à cette présence. Dès 1994, elles installent des caravanes en face de la base; évacuées sans ménagement elles alertent l’opinion publique. Pendant plus de 2 ans, elles se sont introduites plusieurs fois dans la base et ont fait ses poubelles sans éveiller les soupçons. Grâce à des photocopies ratées des fax elles réussissent à mettre à jour près de 250 systèmes opérant à Menwith Hill, et plusieurs bases implantées sur le sol britannique inconnues jusqu’à présent. Suite à leurs multiples actions, elles multiplient les procès et les périodes d’incarcération. Ainsi Ann Lee a été condamnée en 2007 à deux mois de prison ferme pour avoir découpé une grille de sécurité, Helen John âgée de plus de 60 ans a été condamnée 34 fois et a fait 18 mois de prison. Stations d’interception thumb|right|280px|Un [[radôme à Menwith Hill]] thumb|280px|Bunker de surveillance à Silvermine (Afrique du Sud) Voici la liste des stations connues ou suspectées de participer au réseau Echelon : Principales stations * Fort Meade, Maryland, États-Unis (siège de la NSA) Rapport IC 2000 (Interception Capabilities 2000) publié pour le Parlement européen par le Bureau d'Evaluation des Options Techniques et Scientifiques (STOA), et publié et traduit in Duncan Campbell, Surveillance électronique planétaire, Editions Allia, Paris, 2005, p.17-24 spécifiquement sur l'UKUSA * Geraldton, Australie-Occidentale, Australie * Menwith Hill, Yorkshire, Royaume-Uni (dirigée par la NSA et le GCHQ) * Misawa, Japon (contrôlé par l'AIA, Agence de Renseignements de l'US Air Force) * Morwenstow, Cornouailles, Royaume-Uni (dirigé par la branche civile du GCHQ, la Composite Signals Organisation, c'est, avec Menwith Hill, l'une des plus grandes bases d'interception SIGINT) * Pine Gap, près d'Alice Springs, Australie * Sabana Seca, Porto Rico (administré par la US Navy) * Shoal Bay, Nouvelle-Galles du Sud, Australie (Selon les sources australiennes, Shoal Bay ne fait pas en fait partie du réseau ECHELON, dans la mesure où les données brutes d'information ne sont pas transmises aux Etats-Unis et autres membres du traité UKUSA Duncan Campbell, op.cit., p.77 .) * Sugar Grove, Virginie-Occidentale, États-Unis (administré par la US Navy) * Yakima (Washington), États-Unis (première station ECHELON, administrée par des civils) * Waihopai, Nouvelle-Zélande (mise en marche fin 1991) * West Cape, Australie-Occidentale, Australie (États-Unis) Autres stations * Alert, île d'Ellesmere, Nunavut, Canada * Ayios Nikolaos, Chypre (Royaume-Uni) * Bremerhaven, Allemagne (Royaume-Uni) * Buckley Field, Colorado, États-Unis * Chicksands, Bedfordshire, Royaume-Uni * Diego Garcia, océan Indien (Royaume-Uni) * Digby, Lincolnshire, Royaume-Uni * Elmendorf, Allemagne (États-Unis) * Feltwell, Norfolk, Royaume-Uni * Fort Gordon, Géorgie, États-Unis * Gander, Terre-Neuve-et-Labrador, Canada * Gibraltar (Royaume-Uni) * Guam, océan Pacifique (administré par la US Navy) * Île de l'Ascension, océan Atlantique (administré par la CSO, branche civile du GCHQ) * Karamursel, Turquie (États-Unis) * Kunia, Hawaii (administré par le Naval Security Group américain) * Leitrim, Ontario, Canada * Malte (Royaume-Uni) * Masset, Colombie-Britannique, Canada * Medina Annex, Texas, États-Unis * Osan, Corée du Sud (États-Unis) * Rota, Espagne (États-Unis) * San Antonio (Texas) (Base de l'Air Force Kelly, RSOC (Centre Régional d'Opérations SIGINT) dirigé par l'AIA (Agence de Renseignements de l'US Air Force) * Silvermine, près du Cap, Afrique du Sud (États-Unis) * Tangimoana, Nouvelle-Zélande Anciennes stations * Bad Aibling, Allemagne (États-Unis) : fermée en 2004 (directement dirigée par la NSA et par des civils jusqu'en 1995) * Clark, Philippines (États-Unis) : fermée en 1997 * Kabkan, Iran (États-Unis) : fermée en 1979 * Little Sai Wan, Hong-Kong (Royaume-Uni) : fermée en 1984 * Teufelsberg, Berlin-Ouest, Allemagne (États-Unis) : fermée en 1989 Annexes Bibliographie ;Documents audiovisuels * Echelon Le pouvoir secret de David Korn-Brzoza (coproduction France 2 - Kuiv production) où différents anciens membres du réseau témoignent. ;Livres * Nicky Hager (1996), Secret power, New Zealand's Role in the International Spy Network, Craig Potton Publishing, Nelson, NZ; ISBN 0-908802-35-8; 1996 * S. Lizin, Ch. Van Parys. Rapport sur l’existence éventuelle d’un réseau d’interception des communications, nommé « Echelon ». Sénat et Chambre des représentants de Belgique, . 70 pages. * Arthur Paecht, Rapport d’information sur les systèmes de surveillance et d’interception électronique pouvant mettre en cause la sécurité nationale. Assemblée nationale (France), . 89 pages. * Gerhard Schmid, Rapport sur l’existence d’un système d’interception mondial des communications privées et économiques, système d’interception ECHELON. Parlement européen, . 202 pages. Rapport A5-02-64/2001 * Development of surveillance technology and risk of abuse of economic information.Scientific and Technological Options Assement (STOA), 1999 ** Peggy Becker, Présentation et analyse. Volume 1. ** Duncan Campbell, Interception Capabilities 2000 (trad. française : Surveillance électronique planétaire, éditions Allia, 2001, rééd. 2005), rapport rédigé par le STOA pour le Parlement européen. 'The state of the art in communications intelligence (COMINT) of automated processing for intelligence purposes of intercepted broadband ultilanguage leased or common carrier systems, and its applicability to COMMINT targetting and selection, including speech recognition'. Volume 2. ** Franck Leprevost, Encryption and cryptosystems in electronic surveillance: a survey of the technology assessment issues. Volume 3. ** Chris Elliot, The Legality of interception of electronic communications: a concise survey of the principal legal issues and instruments under international, european and national law. Volume 4. Notes et références Voir aussi Articles connexes * Frenchelon * Swechelon * Onyx (système d'espionnage) * Réseau HAARP * TEMPEST, système de visualisation des écrans d'ordinateurs (et a priori de tout système émettant de quelconques ondes) à distance. * Fuite d'information Liens externes * [http://www.cherche-midi.com/theme/detail-Souriez__on_vous_espionne-9782749103839.html Souriez on vous espionne], un livre-enquête au Cherche Midi * Site sur le réseau ECHELON * Commission temporaire de l'enquête du Parlement européen sur le réseau Echelon ( ) * Rapport d'information de l'Assemblée nationale française sur le réseau Echelon ( ) * Rapport final de l'enquête du Parlement européen sur le réseau Echelon ( ) Catégorie:Renseignement d'origine électromagnétique Catégorie:Sécurité informatique Catégorie:Théorie du complot af:ECHELON ar:إيكيلون ca:ECHELON cs:Echelon da:ECHELON de:Echelon el:Έσελον en:Echelon (signals intelligence) eo:Echelon es:ECHELON eu:ECHELON fi:ECHELON he:אשלון id:Echelon it:ECHELON ja:エシュロン ko:에셜론 lt:ECHELON lv:ECHELON nl:ECHELON no:Echelon pl:Echelon pt:Echelon ru:Эшелон (секретная служба) simple:ECHELON sq:Echelon sv:Echelon (data) tr:Echelon zh:梯隊系統